Magic Lessons
by Moonstarslight
Summary: Giovanni Zatara has been worried for his daughter. And Nabu can't teach her. So the Lord of Order gets someone who can into the picture. Much to Zatanna's surprise it is a certain Witch-boy who has many more secrets than previously known. Well, at least he is willing to help.
1. A Parent's Worry

No~ I know that I should work some more on _**A Witch and a Lord.**_ But this story has been patiently waiting in the wings and seeing AWaL is not writing at the moment we shall have the new story out.

Reality I have quite a few in the wings some written somewhat, others not at all except a title (and an idea in mind).

Now I will put this out there: if you think that Klarwitch is someone of my own invention you really need to read the last two books of the _Klarion_ series. She is from that and _yes_ she is considered Klarion's daughter. I have not read all of the series, but I have fallen in love with Klarwitch. And yes I did read the last book just to see her interactions with Klarion. I had some idea about her and wanted to know more. So I read. And I'm am in deep love. So she most likely will be making appearances in other works and not just as a side story to this one.

If you are wondering, no the Lords of Elements are not run by the same system as in **_Daily Dose of Life._** Sorry for those who liked that system. It shall appear in a few other works that need to come out. *Glances at the large pile of to do* However Klarion's home dimesion is the same. In fact in the next chapter it has some more detials added.

Now I am done rambling to you all.

Warning! AU! OCCness, most likely. And I do not own except idea!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Magic Lessons**_

 _(Chapter 1)_

A Parent's Worry

Nabu wasn't one to really care about his hosts. He used their bodies when he needed and he made sure that they would not end up dead if he could help it. Really it was Klarion who cared more for the person under the helm, and seeing that the boy was Nabu's closest companion and more or less his opposite that was saying something.

So when Giovanni Zatara expressed his worry for his daughter's lessons, at first Nabu dismissed it. It wasn't until he was dealing with Klarion's daughter, Klarwitch, and having her mention that she wished that she could stay in the future in order to see and learn more from her dad, did he take note of the worry his host held.

Trust the Bleaks to point out what needs to be done. Even if Klarwitch did not know about the issue, she did get him into talking to his host.

It seems that the man wanted to teach his daughter and ask the Order Lord to take over for him. To bad Nabu does not know how to cast mortal spells. Identify them yes. But he cannot cast them. So teaching Zatanna was out of the question.

Thankfully he knew someone who could. The problem was convincing him to. Turning to the area Klarwitch was once occupying he sighed.

Just make sure that he did not try talking to him on June 21. And he might have a deal.

* * *

Yes it is short. But the next one will be longer. See you then!


	2. Meet the Teacher

Okay so Chapter 3 has more of the details of Klarion's domain. But really there is some there, really it is just the living room but still.

I will say this now: Klarion will _not_ be paired with Zatanna. They will have at _most_ a friendship, but for the most part it will be mentor/protege. If you want that pairing look for a different author. Not my cup of tea.

I'm more prone to Klarion/Wally, Klarion/Dick, or Klarion/Tim. And those are not common for me to actually write. Heck, I actually have a Nabu/Klarion written which will never be published. (It is not well thought out, and that will have to be cleaned up before it sees anything other than my computer screen.) And yes, I do have some shipping stories in the wings waiting to be written. Two of Klarion/Wally and one Klarion/Dick. Might convince myself that Tim needs to be pestered more by the witch another time.

However, for know none of that will be happening. Klarion will be stating why he does not do relationships of the romantic kind later in this story. And it will most likely be a reason which shall reappear in other stories which Klarwitch does exist. Just saying.

Now I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 2)_

Meet the Teacher

It was supposed to be a quiet day with her books and trying to learn some new spells. Not get dragged off by Doctor Fate to someplace unknown.

It was not like she could say no either. He was Sorcerer Supreme for a reason, and getting him mad was not something you should do.

But when the yellow color of his ankh faded away to show a living room with dark wood walls, deep red carpentry, a fireplace over to one side with a stone carving hanging over it, a light blue armchair infront of the fireplace, a television set standing between two bookcases filled with scrolls and crystals, a deep red sofa with dark blue patterns neatly sewn on sitting proudly before a dark wood coffee table, a lot more bookcases standing around the room full of many books and what looked like stone work and ink paintings, and bemused looking cat staring at them from shoulders of a black haired witch she knew to be an enemy, she was starting to doubt if she could trust Fate at all.

"How many times must I tell you to use the door?" The Lord of Chaos said without turning from placing books onto the bookcase infront of him.

"I know you have a love of making a show when you enter. But really Nabu, I have a front door, please use it. I used yours."

Doctor Fate did not say anything causing Zatanna to fight the urge to shift her weight. This was not good.

"Klarion."

The cat closed its eyes and curled around its master's neck.

"I need you to take on this young woman as your student."

The witch spun around as Zatanna jerked her head over to look at the possessed body of her father.

"Babymagic? Really Nabu? Just what about this girl makes you want me to teach her. If I know you as well as I do, who have no reason to suggest anything of me. Much less a student. What is going on?!"

The Lord of Order tilted his head forward.

"Her father is unable to teach her as he is my host. It has recently came to my attention that she needs a teacher. However, as you know Klarion, I cannot teach mortal magics."

Black eyes hardened.

"You took over her father."

The helmeted man said nothing.

"I will only teach her if she agrees."

Zatanna looked at the witch. He was calm and looking at her expectantly. There was no mocking tone underlining his gaze nor his tone. And to the young magician it was odd.

Swallowing any rude comment that wanted to come out, seeing she was in his domain and all, she gave her reply.

"What can you teach me?"

Was it just her or was there a spark of respect in those black orbs?

"That depends on what you are willing to learn yourself. Your Backward spells are rather simple and basic. But if you are willing to learn I can teach you Rhyme spells, how to brew spells and potions, a small amount of Alchemy, Tech magic, and Song magic. If you are really devoted, Necromancy and Healing spells."

The magician bristled at first at the comment of her primary method of spellwork, before she thought on the rest of the list. There were very few people who offered to teach all they knew in one area of study, much less any other field. But here was a very powerful magic user offering her teaching in many fields.

"I would like to learn, however I want to see if you mean what you say."

Klarion rolled his eyes.

"Magi. Very well, shall I make an oath of blood? Or a cast of power?"

Blue eyes blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

The witch sighed before glaring at Doctor Fate.

"'Only recently'? Nabu the next time Mordru comes for you I'm not helping."

Meeting the teen's eyes he explained.

"An oath of blood means I sign something or offer some of my blood as proof of my word. A cast of power is when someone casts a spell of a specific level of power to show how serious they are on their word."

Zatanna thought this information before stating: "Blood."

The witch smiled before nicking his fingers with his own claws. Lifting dripping finger to point to her he said:

"On the drops of life I swear that I say what I mean when I offer to teach most of what I know to Young Zatanna Zatara of the Homo Magi should she be willing to learn."

Zatanna was a bit surprised that he knew her name, but nodded in acceptance to the claim. Watching in wonder as the wound he caused healed on its own, she barely noticed what he was saying to Doctor Fate.

"If you dare argue with me about teaching her history, I will hunt you down and make you help with a Reap Nabu. Now tell me when does she need to go home."

Blue eyes looked over to her Father's possessed body.

The Lord of Order replied with a solemn tone.

"I do not know."

That got a furious witch growling low in his throat.

"Well then find out~! You are currently her mentor and guardian. Act like it!" With that a red portal appeared behind the Order Lord and swallowed him.

The Chaos Lord took a deep breath before turning to her.

"My apologies. Now shall I show you my domain while the Old Geezer finds out what he needs to know?"

Zatanna could only nod.

* * *

Details of Klarion's Domain coming up! If I can get the other side of the chapter to finish up we will be set! And no, Klarion did not know who Nabu's new host was.


	3. Klarion's Domain and First Lesson

Hello again! Yes it is done! We have the description of Klarion's domain like a promised.

Know that this is an AU and the characters might be out of Character. So if you don't like, I will take a leaf out of Klarion's book and make your life miserable.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 3)_

Klarion's Domain and First Lesson

Klarion apparently had a small dimension all to himself. The living room had no windows nor did the kitchen. Speaking of the kitchen, Zatanna was finding it still humorous that the stove could be magically changed into a cauldron and vise versa. Though she did find it sad that there was only one chair at the, admittedly long, table. She did ask why the table was so big. The look she got made her not to ask again anytime soon. There was a story there. And it was not a nice one.

His lab had a lot of plants and it did show the missing chaos that she was expecting from his domain. Really it was scary how orderly and neat this place was. The circular table in the middle of the room was fascinating and the fact that there was two different large super computers on either side of the room was interesting. Well he did say Tech magic, maybe that what they were used for.

The washroom was split into two. The toilet was in the very back and blocked by a wall while a wash tub and a water basin were in the front. There was also a pile of folded laundry so she guessed this was where he clean his clothes too.

He did not show what was in the other two rooms across the hall, though he did say that the one on the end was his. When she asked about the other, there was no response for a while except a hard look before he led her outside.

The outside was like a mash up of a lava pit zone of a video game and a creepy cemetery. There were many different stone monuments which Zatanna had no clue what they were for. The writing on it was illegible most of the time and what she could read was usually: "By the will of the Witch-God may they slumber in peace until they are needed in our fields."

But there was a large and _beautiful_ garden which was obviously well cared for. She could see that even though that there was no sun in this place the garden had all it needed.

Following Klarion into the garden she watched as he picked lettuce and peppers, as well as a few strawberries. She could not help but notice that there was a _lot_ of vegetables in the garden and were those herbs? Looking closer she noted that yes they were herbs.

"Coming?"

Turning around she noticed that Klarion was waiting a few levels down near the pathway.

Smiling awkwardly she hurried down and followed him back to the house.

Once inside they went to the kitchen where Klarion put up what he harvested from his garden into a pantry.

Zatanna leaned against the table not knowing what to say. Her previous opinions about the witch was up for doubt. And she really did not want to test him at the moment.

Meeting eyes as the Lord turned to face her she wished that Fate would hurry back. This was getting rather awkward.

Gathering her courage she finally spoke.

"So... while we are waiting. Want start a lesson?"

The witch rose an eyebrow before smirking. He walked over to the stove and removed a small cauldron from the cabinet above it. After that he got out peppermint and sage along with a small bottle of a clear liquid that Zatanna had no clue what it was.

He gestured her over.

* * *

Ha ha ha! Yes the lesson would not write so it ends here! There shall be some details about what happened next chapter.

Whenever that starts writing.


End file.
